1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an injection mold, more particular to an injection mold for injecting plastic material to envelop a solid object in the injection mold.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, an educational computer for kids normally furnishes a holding handle thereon. The holding handle is provided with two coupling elements partially implanted at two opposite ends of the holding handle therein so that a connecting part of each coupling element is exposed from the holding handle for connecting with a spring of the educational computer at the corresponding position.
One of the methods for making the holding handle is with steps of providing two coupling elements; then, placing the coupling elements into a molding cavity of an injection mold; next, injecting plastic material to envelop the coupling elements in the injection mold, and after cooling, the plastic material is solidified to finally form a holding handle.
However, during the injecting step, in order to mostly envelope the coupling element inside the injected plastic material and expose its connecting part from the injected plastic material only, each of the coupling elements needs to be suspended in midair of the inner space of the molding cavity and not to contact with the inner surfaces of the molding cavity at all. Therefore, after the coupling element is enveloped in the plastic material and the plastic material is solidified, nowhere of the coupling element is exposed outside the surface of the holding handle.
In practice, a traditional way is to extend pen-like pins upwardly and downwardly from both an upper mold and a lower mold to fix the coupling element by pushing the opposite sides of the coupling element so as to enable the coupling element to suspend in the midair of the molding cavity.
Consequently, after the holding handle is formed, due to the pen-like pins, the opposite sides of the holding handle respectively remain some depressed holes or areas so as to further remain bad looking issues.